


Fee Fi Fo Fum

by lynnenne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnenne/pseuds/lynnenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum<br/>I smell the blood of a nice, ripe... girl."</p><p>— Spike, "School Hard," Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fee Fi Fo Fum

Later, Angel dreams of blood. Xander's bursts from his neck, a succulent bite of peach. Buffy's runs between her legs hot and honeyed. He drinks her down and bites deep as she comes.

He bolts awake. His pants are sticky. He peels them off, tosses them on the floor.

He hasn't told her why he avoided the Bronze; how her scent makes him want unspeakable things from her tender flesh.

Of course Spike would taunt her with it. Sex is still the boy's favorite weapon, sharp and dripping like fangs.

Angel dreams again, and smells the blood of an Englishman.


End file.
